Medusa's little Maka
by SpacilyWitch
Summary: The black blood flowed out of Maka and created and black and white sythe. Crona called upon Soul as he changed into a sword clad red and white. "SOUL RESONANCE" Medusa had left Crona and taken Maka, their lives are switched and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Witch here with a new story for you! Soul eater fanfiction pairing not decided I'm either going for CronaxMaka or Death the KidMaka, I like them both but with how the story will go it's leaning towards CronaMaka. Crona is spelled like this for me and is a male. Now here's the story!**_

After 9 months of waiting, carrying a heavy lump of a stomach, hours of labor, and the painful process of childbirth. All for a child that screamed weak, unworthy, waste of time. All for a child that she didn't need. The witch scowled in disgust, _hardly a child worthy me._

Medusa thought to herself as she sat in her doctors office, reading the recent files given to her. The dirty blond haired witch scrunched her face at the reminder of the child that was given birth to three days ago. She planned to have a strong child, one she could use to help rule the world and resurrect the kishin Asura. Someone she could teach the dark ways, but the moment she got the baby, she knew it was all for naught. This one was one that had no aura, had nothing special about him.

Normally people would be resting but considering a witch's healing factor she didn't need to. Maybe being at work could help her get some ideas, one to help create a superchild, or maybe one that could get rid of her baby. She sat in her chair and rolled around smiling at passersby and help out the dreaded co workers when they came into her office.

She scanned through the file of recent births that she had snagged out of the main doctors office. Most were average parents giving birth to once more average children, _not a single one worthy for me _she pouted _maybe I'll keep him, of course with the proper torture I'm sure..._ She spotted a name all too familiar. ALBARN, MAKA. Albarn, the last name of the current death scythe Spirit and the deadly meister that got him there, Kami. The two of them had the power to take out an army, Spirit having a special wavelength that can match up with anyones, while Kami had grigori soul and soul perception. What monster did they give birth to, a monster of a child.

_My my the crazy duo had a child, one that I might just take._

Medusa's lips curled upwards into a wicked smile as she thought of a wonderful plan.

The snake woman enters the large hospital with a bundle hidden behind her long lab coat. As she strides in she greets everyone with a smile or a small nod.

"Ah Dr. Gorgon, I thought your shift had already ended, what are you doing back?" A man tall, blue eyed, and dark haired looked down at the petite woman smiling idioticly.

"Oh!" She faked innocence "It seems I forgot something important in my office, I just had to come back and get it." She batted her eyes as she smiled sweetly up to him.

"Hmm, well we all forget things now and then, I have many times. Well I am sure no one's gonna mind seeing you here again. You are a cute doctor after all" he said winking as he moved out of the way for her.

"Oh, you're just saying that. Always the charmer Dr. Egbert, but of course the prankster too" Medusa said as she stepped over his foot and walked past giggling ever so slightly as he scratched his head shyly. _What a fucking loser, ugh I hate working with such worms._

She walked towards the children's area, walking past parents and the young sick children. Waving to nurses and other doctors that saw her make her way through the ever so crowded hospital. Finally arriving at the baby viewing glass, all the children slept inside as parents pointed out their precious little sweet heart, blugh. She went to the nearest bathroom to start her plan.

"Snake, nake, Cobra, obra" Medusa whispered as her black snakes ripped off her and into the hospital "go and wreck havoc through this hospital" they all slithered away as the largest wrapped around Medusa. "I have a special job for you" she said flicking her tongue as she put his head.

_One, two, three _screams echoed throughout the hallway, which was a distraction perfect for her. She quickly entered the soundproof room made for the newborns and found the pink crib for Maka Albarn. She snatched the soundless child. Opening the blanket to look at the face of the sleeping child, tiny bits of sandy blond hair on a slightly tan girl, who seemed to be smiling as she dreamt. Medusa then took out the bundle in her hand, a tiny boy with small bits of pink hair sprouting out, a pale complexion with a worried look as she set him down. Crossing out Maka's name she wrote in Crona, she gave one last glare to her child as she fled the hospital taking back all snakes. Passing by and helping patient before she flew out into the night sky filled with stars and the bright laughing moon.

_Meanwhile with the Albarn's_

_"_Can we see our little girl again, just one more time" said Kami Albarn to the nurse who stood by to help her out if necessary.

"Mrs. Albarn, I am really sorry but you already made me take her out 20 times. I don't think I can again without disturbing the children. Please wait at least 30 minutes to ask again." The nurse apologised.

"But I want to see her again" Kami pleaded to which Spirit decided to add in "Papa wants to see his little girl as well!"

"Please Mrs and Mr Albarn understand the situation here!" The nurse sweat dropped while speaking to the two new parents. Who gave a pleading look in which the young nurse gave in finally "Fine since it's come to this, I'll go get Maka once more for you, but please this is the last time for the night!" She said looking at the parents who glared at something behind her.

There in room 413 was a giant black snake which attacked them the instant it saw their glares. The snake lunged at the couple, the scream of the nurse was heard as well as the clashing of a scythe and fangs. Kami activated soul perception to see numerous snakes all around chasing any couple away from the baby room. Realization hit her hard and quick.

"Spirit forget the snake go to the baby room. Make sure Maka is safe!" She screamed in a panicked tone. Spirit understood and quickly slashed the snake in half, leaving a pile of black ink. He ran as fast as he could, forgetting about the worried mother and a fainted nurse. He came to the room, and all the snakes seemed to have disappeared as well as his precious daughter.

His heart seemed to shatter as his knees gave out. No matter man or woman, pride or humility, one can never doubt the grief of losing a child. This was no different for Spirit, the great death scythe, for he cried and screamed causing all the children to wake up and nurses to rush in. While being dragged away he saw movement in the crib where his daughter should have been. He pushed away the helpers and moved to the crib, seeing Maka scribbled out and Crona written in, he swallowed a lump in his throat as a blue blanket was removed from the boys head. To see the young boy laying there crying softly with big eyes looking at Spirit.

Spirit stared at the little boy, then held him felt the warmth emit off him as he hugged the pink haired baby. He ran to where Kami was, she was already crying, knew what happened the moment her child's soul was whisked away. As Spirit entered she wiped her face as she looked at the blue blanket in his hand. She pushed down the lump she had in her throat and took the child as she looked at Spirit sadly.

"Maka was taken, in her place was... This little boy his name is Crona. " he paused "I know it's not the same, we will search for Maka as long as we can but we can't leave him here, after being abandoned for another's child."

Kami looked at spirit surprised with his wise words, she looked at Crona to see a sweet little boy, too shy for his own good. "I" she licked her lips "I've always wanted a boy" she said smiling weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witch is here to have some fun! (^×^) whoop whoop! Lol I'm just really happy today I guess. **_

_**Well here's a time skip and FYI they couldn't find Maka or who stole her so yea. Also it's around the beginning of Soul Eater but after the whole Stein test which is the same but with Crona and not Maka. right now starts off with older Crona!**_

"JACK THE RIPPER" a pink haired boy standing on top of a building "I am here to collect your soul!" An albino kid appears next to him, turns into a sword falling from the building. Only to be caught by the first male, who speeds up as he readies his attack.

A strange monster, stitches everywhere, long and thin limbs, sharp knives for nails. That was Jack the Ripper, he who gladly ran at his opponent. Just another victim in waiting. He lunged towards the boy with such force only to miss and get attacked from behind. He was hurled forth to the ground landing with a thud.

The pink boy landed on his feet and readied to fight again. A series of hits were thrown at him. Block, dodge, block, and dodge, not missing a beat in this rhythmic fight he had the upper hand. Finally wearing Jack the Ripper out, he brought up his sword black with red triangles with what seemed to be an eye at the hilt. He steadied the weapon waited for an opening, the moment the monster was ready for another round of attacks was the moment he was cut down. Quick and swift fell down, his body disappeared as a red soul appeared. The boy throw the weapon into the air and in its place was a boy who grabbed the soul and chomped it down.

"Soul what do souls taste like that you're so ok with eating them?" The pink haired boy softly spoke, patting his black dress like outfit(it's the one seen after Archnes death).

"I don't know, like a soul I guess. What do you expect Crona?" Soul said as he brushed his hair back. Crona shrugged silently as they started off towards the large school building.

The laughing sun stared at the students entering the skull themed, symmetrical school building. Crona entered the large facility with Soul and two more kids. A blue haired muscular guy with a calm and quite, black hair, busty girl. All walking together laughing or in Crona's case a nervous small smile.

They entered a large classroom already filled with chattering people, the group of four made it to their usual seats greeted by two dirty blond girls as well as an asymmetrical boy wearing a suit. They quietly talked to themselves waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey Soul, thanks for letting me borrow this cd. It was great!" the girl with long dirty blond hair said.

"No problem, glad you liked it Liz" Soul said sending a shark tooth grin.

"Oh Tsubaki, make me a giraffe! An origami giraffe!" The girl with short blond hair chimed with her bright blue eyes practically popping out.

"Ummm... I can try to but I only know how to make a crane Patty." Tsubaki said her voice sweet like honey with a silky tone. Her long black hair held back in a tight ponytail.

"DEATH THE KID IS SUCH A DRAWN OUT NAME UNLIKE MY NAME" Blue haired spiked in all places, a star tattoo on his upper arm "BLACK STARRRRRRRR" Black Star yelled to the boy in front of him who looked quite uncomfortable.

"Black Star, your name is just one word off from mine" Death the Kid responded. Golden eyes, black hair with three white stripes the covered half his hair.

These were Crona's friends loud very much so, but great friends morning bell rang to which everyone hushed down as a small rolling sound was heard. Finally in a rolling chair came the professor with a loud bang as he hit his head. A stitched up coat as well as a screw in his head, this was Professor Stein. A mad scientist you could say, former partner of Spirit Albarn, as well as a doctor and teacher. He got up and reached a small closet in the front of the room to pull out an endangered species of birds. He smiled his creepy cocky smile as he announced another day of dissecting. Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped as Crona thought, _another normal day._

The ending bell chimed to which everyone got up and ran out before Stein decides to dissect one of them. Crona and Soul waved goodbye to their friends after planning a hang out for Saturday. The two walked towards the job board which was filled with new Kishin souls to hunt down. One relatively close to their apartment was decided upon. They would start hunting after six, that way Crona could finish his homework and well Soul would laze around and not do his hw.

The hours ticked by fast they finished hw as well as ate dinner. Crona unconsciously tugged at his black dress while he and soul walked down the dark alleyways. All was quiet till the piercing scream of a woman was heard ahead of them. Soul turned into his sword form, Crona ran towards the sound at a fast pace. Finally seeing the man he was after he came to an abrupt stop.

"JEREMY BROWN" he started "I am here for your soul" he attacked without giving Jeremy a seconds thought.

Swing, slice, dodge, swing, slice, dodge, another perfect rhythm to follow through this battle. The wind blew creating a chill, a shiver up Crona's spine his thin clothing not doing much against the harshness of nature. _Might as well finish early _Crona thought to himself.

He changed his rythm the to pure offense allowing his opponent no moment to attack nor dodge. Slice and dice, the man fell to the ground and disappeared to leave a bright red soul.

"Thanks for the meal" Soul said as he took the red soul and ate it whole.

Crona shuddered at the thought of eating a soul "It really doesn't taste like anything?" He said, his voice soft like a nervous whisper.

"No, it has a taste it tastes like soul, you should try it" he winked with a sharp smile towards Crona.

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes as he started a retort to his partner a scream was heard. Both paused looked at each other, another was heard, then two more. Crona nodded at soul who got the message and turned into his sword form. They ran towards the screams, all leading to a hauntingly tall, black church. The first step too close was all it took, a whiff of death, bodies scattered around, this was a big one.

_**Maka timeskip**_

_Kill it, destroy it, do as I say, OBEY _the sharp orders filled her head, the painful memories consumed her soul, the image of a blond haired witch would be her constant reminder. She is forever under the control of the witch who raised her and commands her.

Memories remained etched into her mind. The first time she felt a world's amount of pain, screaming for it to stop. It did eventually after her blood was dyed black. The days she would go without food, locked up in a cold dark room, because she refused to kill. Sometimes she could feel the needles of blood curdling experiments being stabbed into her skin. She used to cry, cry to herself, cry to Ragnarok, cry to the witch. It all stopped, once she obeyed.

Medusa, her mother would always be in her mind, treating her like a puppet. Maybe that's what she was, always tied to invisible strings that control her every action. Once she got use to it Medusa started to act nicer. She would to say do what I say and you get a reward, it's only fair. Maybe that's why she had given up on disobeying, no matter how much she hated it.

As she grew her sandy blond hair became longer, it was annoying but pretty.

"Ribbit, your hairs too pretty to cut Little M" Eureka the frog witch would say "Let it grow out"

"But it gets in the way of fighting" she would retort.

"It makes your green eyes shine, twinkle almost, ribbit" Eureka would reply.

"Its too bothersome" she would say combing out the tangles.

"Just put it into a ponytail, no do pigtails" Eureka would say reaching for the comb. Properly taking out the tangles as well as putting up her silky hair. "It makes you look cute" she would pout "Just keep it, ok Maka."

After more years she did start to like it. Growing it out felt only natural to her, now at the blooming age of 15 her hair grew past her hip. Her green eyes shimmered, making her different from her mother. Her skin perfectly tan, with out a spot of acne. She wore a white blouse, a red and black plaid miniskirt, covered over by a black trench coat. It brought out the little body shape she had.

As she grew she got a fondness of books, which wasn't a surprise since Medusa had so many. Medusa gave her many so she could learn more, which would benefit both of them. She loved playing games any game really, she would always bother people to play with her. Maka started to enjoy playing the violin, self taught with help from Eureka. She got quite well at it, practicing when she felt, felt so empty inside.

Now as Medusa starts to scheme again, Maka will be in the middle of her meddlesome plot to destroy DWMA and revive Asura.

_"Maka dear, I have something for you to do" Medusa said striding into her small dark room. _

_Maka looked up with Ragnarok sprouting out of her. And in the middle of chess too, she thought. "What is it mother?"_

_"Oh you know the usual" a wicked smile playing on the witches lips helped Maka depict what she meant by the usual._

_Maka gave a small crooked smile "I'm sure Ragnarok will be happy. You know since he gets to eat so many souls."_

_"Maka, you'll do it, right?" Medusa said her words stingimg Maka's ear as she gave a nod. "Good. Get ready by 6 I'll send you then"_

_"... Yes mother"_

Maka sliced open someone's stomach and before he could even hit the ground stabs his wife's abdomen. Another lunged at her but all she did was swing the black scythe towards the man. Blood spurted everywhere. Free did always say she was a messy killer. Her mother would definitely yell at her about the blood stains.

_How boring_ she thought _no one here is a challenge and almost everyone is already dead. At least Ragnarok will be happy_.

The large brooding doors made a loud bang as they were pushed open. _They only open that way, huh_ Maka pondered. But once she saw the person who came through those doors she felt weird. A large amount of power flowed over this person. And just to make sure she used soul perception. As she suspected a powerful duo, worth fighting.

_There souls look tasty _Ragnarok said echoing in her head.

_Yea they are in sync and powerful, but sadly not powerful enough. _Maka looked at the pair.

_So get with it! defeat then eat _a pink haired boy, pale complexion, yellow eyes like her mother.

_Yea yea ok _he looks around the area, after seeing her work looks at the only person there capable of committing this crime. His eyes sharpen, she feels her hairs stand on her back. _Oh this is going to be fun _her crooked smile returns as she readies her scythe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Witch has come with a present for you all! A new chapter**_

"Who are you?" He asks his unnerving gaze piercing into her soul. She smirked at him, gave out a childish laugh that echoed through the night.

"Who are you!?" He asks again more demanding than before. She stares at him smiles again, drags her scythe across the floor and behind her.

"I will only ask one more time who are you?" His voice falters a bit, obviously frustrated. She looks at him with killer intent "Why give out my name to the dead?" She darts forward swinging her weapon. The sound of metal on metal clashing is shortly heard after. Maka looks at him with a mad man stare. Her smile crooked as she leans closer to him. Noses barely an inch apart he hardens his eyes.

_I guess we have to fight her. _Crona kept blocking her until she jumped back once realizing he was going to slash at him.

_Did you think we wouldn't, look at all the fucking bodies here! _Soul barked at him.

_Well I just thought maybe we could talk this out _Crona jumped towards her and flung his sword to her neck.

_That did not go well, she's practically certain she will kill you _She grabbed the weapon before it reached her.

_Well I guess we just have to get her first, huh _Maka started to giggle madly, she looked up her pupils dilated. Giggling some more before something black tried striking them.

"Look look" she began "My blood it's so pretty. Hehe so prettily dyed black" she showed her white glove which had a cut that oozed a black goo. She splattered it everywhere, some dots floated in the air.

Crona gave them a nervous look, _black blood? _He thought _this girl she dangerous, she might be too strong for me. I don't think I can win, I don't know how to handle this situation. I need to make sure Soul get out safe_

_CRONA! _Soul barked at him

"Scythe slicer" Crona suddenly hears her voice, her face filled with amusement as the inky dots floating around take on the shape of sharp scythe and fly through the air attacking him. He can't block them all nor dodge them, but he tries to make a run outside. If he reaches out there its more likely that this attack wouldn't work. He backs away into the door and tries to push it out.

"That door only pushes in, isn't that cool" she giggles, her tone playful and drunk.

Crona starts to panic more, this situation is becoming grim.

Crona and Maka swung at each other in the darkness that engulfed Death City. Constantly dodging her swings or lunging at her only to be blocked and pushed back. This fight seemed pathetic and one-sided. Finally, she seemed tired tired of tired of this match and lunged with her scythe ripping Crona's side.

"GAAAHHH" the pain shot through him, the blood seeped through his shirt. He fell back and clutched his side. His grip on Soul grew tighter as he stood back up. Souls reflection appeared on the sword, worried for Crona. Maybe this crazy girl was too much for them.

Her quiet giggling became louder till it was a booming laughter. Echoing through the night her deranged eyes looked at the boy. "Oooooo did that hurt you little pansy" she paused to let out a chuckle "I was expecting more out of you. But I guess this is the end of the line" her annoying laugh came back only with more malice as she brought her scythe up. It glowed and transformed into annoying much larger scythe "SCYTHE GAMA"


End file.
